We Are Together Till the End
by windearth
Summary: Winchester's family is supposed to stay together till the end, no matter what happened.


Hi guys, I'm new in this fandom. And yeah, it's my first SPN fic, so please forgive me if you feel my characterization is OOC. This fic is my alternate version of what happened in Season 6, because really, what had happened to Cas is heartbreaking! Thank God I heard the news of Misha's return just in time after I seriously considered stopping watching SPN after the latest episode of Season 7. So yeah, I can't wait for Cas return XD It makes me really happy after all the angst in the show. *Cough* Sorry for blabbering here.

It's my first fic after I retire from writing any fic for 3 years. So please forgive me for the crappiness and the bad grammar. I will return to edit this fic after I finish my other SPN fic. Yeah, I'm gonna write some stuff while I'm in the mood.

* * *

><p>We Are Together Till the End<p>

"_It sounds so simple when you say it like that...where were you when I needed to hear it?"_

Castiel's words still haunt the older Winchester's head even after hours since their last encounter. Damn that stupid angel for trying to put the blame on him. Those words hurt him more than he thought it would. It made him feel like he had failed once again to protect the people that he care for, human or angel be damned.

Alone in the middle of Bobby's salvage yard, surrounded only by battered old cars, nobody can see him turned into raging mess. Bobby and Sam had retired to sleep for the night; the event of that day really drained them emotionally. Nobody could blame them though. Who thought their favorite celestial being had lied to them this last one year? Had went behind their back to work with Crowley, that crossroad-demon-turned-king-of-hell bastard?

"Damn you, Cas! Why are you so stupid?" Dean yelled to no one. He took the last gulp of his beer then smashed the empty beer bottle to the ground. The crunching sound filled the air.

Suddenly there was flutter of wings, disrupting the air behind the hunter. He turned abruptly to see the intruder. "Balthazar," he said the intruder's name disdainfully.

"Yeah, it's only me. Not your beloved angel," the angel replied in mocking tone.

Dean threw a death glare at him. He really wasn't in the mood to deal with anyone at the moment, angels especially, because yeah, he still had big issue with a certain angel. "What do you want?" he asked venomously.

The blond haired angel raised his eyebrows at his tone. "It's me that should ask something to you puny ungrateful human," he sneered. "What had happened? It's unusual that Cassy didn't answer my call. I also can't sense his grace everywhere."

"Huh? Why do you ask me?" Dean snapped at him furiously, voice rising with each words. "Go ask Crowley!"

Every retorts that the prideful angel had prepared suddenly die in his throat. He even had the balls to stare at Dean confusedly, head tilting in a creepy resemblance to Castiel's habit when something confusing him. His confused look then slowly turns into mortified look.

"What..what had my brother done?"

Grunted, Dean told him to join him in Bobby's living room, since it would be a long talk.

* * *

><p>The stench of fresh blood was thick in that room, blood splattered on the examination table, result of Crowley's work on Eve's corpse.<p>

Castiel only sat silently in a chair while staring blankly at the scene of Crowley busy examining the newest corpse in front him, waiting for the result. The confrontation with the hunters left the dark haired angel with so many different emotions. His chest felt weird, like there was something missing and left a hole there. It's the first time he felt that kind of feeling. The angel now knew for sure how those humans had affected him.

Before he was charged with the task as Dean Winchester's guardian angel, he was a good obedient little soldier of Heaven. Never once he questions the orders from his superiors. But then, thorough his continuing interaction with that human, the righteous man, he changed.

How he really wanted to scream at Dean, to grab his shoulder and shake him until he understand that all he did was for him. For continued existence of the _mere_ mortal. How he really want to scream at the hunter and blame him for all that had happened to him since he met him, all that he had sacrificed for him. But he chooses to keep silent and not tell any of it to him. Because it was useless, that stubborn hunter would not hear his explanation anyway. He sighed unconsciously.

"Why, darling? You seem even more constipated than before," Crowley's sneering voice pulled him out of reverie. Castiel only glared silently at the demon.

The demon huffed in annoyance. "It's about those denim-wrapped nightmares, isn't it?" He took the angel's silence as yes. "Really, angel. How many times do I have to tell you? Just let me kill them!"

Castiel's glare became darker. "And how many times do I have to tell you? Touch them and I will break the deal," he replied the demon coldly.

"Fine, whatever! Don't get your panty in a twist, angel," Crowley snarled at him and turned back to the corpse. "I just want to give you advice though, darling. Don't listen to those humans. There's nothing they can do to help you. They are just humans."

That last statement made the angel flinch. He took a deep breath, and then replied regrettably, "I know."

There was a sound of wings rustling, and he vanished from the lab.

Crowley rolled his eyes. "Fine, I will call you later when I finish!" he spoke to nobody.

* * *

><p>The humans and the angel gathered in Bobby's living room now. There was a heavy silence since Dean, and also Sam and Bobby whose had been awaken by a commotion from the living room, courtesy of Balthazar, had finished explaining the situation to the blond angel.<p>

"Cassy, the things that you do for your humans," Balthazar muttered softly, looking blankly at the window. The moonlight seemed to make the bitterness inside the room thicker.

Dean and Sam winced at that. "Hey, he knows he can come to us for help, but he choose to come to Crowley instead!" the older Winchester felt the need to defend himself.

"You don't understand yet? Because you were retired at that time, and little Cassy didn't want to take you away from your seemingly peaceful life. Is it too much to understand for your tiny brain?" the angel snarled at him. The lamps in that room blinked several times before returning to normal.

Dean's emotion got the best of him. He walked toward the angel with full intention to punch his face. "You-" Luckily Sam got to him in time before he had the chance to break his knuckle.

"Dean, stop it," he told his brother firmly.

Bobby suddenly chuckled; making all the occupants of that room turned their heads toward him.

"Do you think it's funny, Bobby?" Dean snarled at him.

"Boys, don't you realize it? Feather really become one of you," he snorted. The others stared at him confusedly. He grumbled, "Hello? The self-sacrificing streak. All of you Winchesters have it badly. Guess you are a bad influence for the poor angel."

Sam snorted after finally getting it, followed by Dean shortly, though his are more of frustrated kind.

Balthazar glared at them. "Yeah, you are a bad influence for him. If only I knew since beginning I would keep an eye on him since he was assigned to you," he told them resentfully.

"So what? What can I do to help him?" Dean asked helplessly. From his tone it's clear that he didn't expect them to answer him.

"What can we do to stop him," Sam clarified him. "He may start as your guardian angel, but he has become my friend too."

"He has become one of my boys too since he landed his feathery ass here to help us preventing the apocalypse," Bobby grumbled softly. "So count me in for whatever your plan to stop him."

Those statements stunned Dean unknowingly. Yeah, in their eyes Cas was no longer just an angel of the Lord. He had become a part of the Winchester's family, just like Bobby.

A smile, small but still a smile none the less, formed on Balthazar's face. He sighed softly, "I don't understand you, humans." And apparently the angel's smile was infectious, because it followed quickly by the others.

Sam turned his head to look at his brother. "Let's call him, Dean. We need to talk with him."

"A lot of talk," Bobby added him gruffly.

Dean hesitated for a moment there. He wasn't sure if Castiel would come to them after they trapped him in a ring of holy fire and interrogated him like a villain earlier. But then the image of the forlorn look on the angel's face crossed his brain. Regret was clearly written on the angel's face. Regret that he must go into that path. Regret that it led to the current predicament between the angel and the hunters. After all, everything that he did was for them, the humans that he had come to care.

He made the deal with the demon to protect them.

The older Winchester sighed deeply, finally came to his decision. "Okay. Let's turn him deaf with our prayer." Sam and Bobby snorted at him.

Whatever happened, family stay together until the end. That was the Winchester's motto.

* * *

><p>Umm, to be continued? I'm not sure. Actually I want to write fluffy stuff, but dunno why I spent my 1 hour writing this.<p>

Well, FYI, I have two ideas for my next SPN fic. Both are AU story. The first one is a fluffy high school story, and the other one is about teacher!Cas and businessman!Dean. Hopefully my muse will not leave me until I finish with both stories. *cough* Yeah, I'm ashamed to tell you that I have 3 unfinished stories in Death Note fandom because after weeks of creativity suddenly my spirit to write just gone with the wind. Hopefully it won't happen again in my new fandom.

See you (hopefully) on my next fics!


End file.
